


제목없음

by aozksej



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Futanari, Light BDSM, M/M, Omega Magnus Bane, Power Bottom Magnus Bane, Stockings
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozksej/pseuds/aozksej
Summary: ㅎㅌㄴㄹ, 스타킹소재 리퀘글





	제목없음

“매그너스?”

평소처럼 매그너스의 로프트에서 주말을 보내던 중이었다. 언제 봤다고 쇼파 위로 기어올라와 알렉산더의 곁에 몸을 말고 앉은 체어맨을 껴안고 설핏 잠에 빠진 것이 분명 마지막이었다.

눈을 떠도 아무것도 보이지 않는 공포에 알렉산더는 조금 떨었지만, 이내 천으로 눈이 가려져있을 뿐이라는 것을 깨닫고 숨을 길게 뱉어냈다. 그 다음으로 발견한 건 묶여있는 사지였다. 팔과 다리가 고정되어 움직이지 않는다는 것을 깨달은 순간 알렉산더의 머리에 수많은 시나리오가 지나갔다. 써클? 아니다, 써클은 발렌타인의 죽음이 알려짐과 동시에 뿔뿔이 흩어졌다. 그렇다면 데몬? 데몬은 이런 방법을 쓰지 않는다, 좀더 원초적이고 노골적인 방법으로 먼데인과 네 필림을 괴롭혔다. 상위 계급의 악마이면 모를까... 매그너스는 어디에 있지?

그때 처음 느끼는 감촉이 고정된 알렉산더의 다리를 타고 올라왔다. 사람의 피부같지 않은, 마치 악마 중에서 뱀의 형태를 지닌 것들이 낼만한 부드럽고 소름끼치는 감촉이었다. 그 공포에 알렉산더가 헐떡거리는 동안, 그 사마는 알렉산더의 하반신을 감고 그 위에 올라앉았다. 그때 그 다리의 감촉보다 더 부드러운 목소리가 들렸다.

“알렉산더. 나야.”

알렉산더가 걱정하고 있던 연인의 목소리였다.

“매그너스...? 매그너스? 어디에 있어요?”

애타게 부르는 목소리에 뒤이어 알렉산더의 눈을 가리고 있던 천이 스르르 풀려나갔다. 환해진 시야에 알렉산더가 조금 눈쌀을 찌푸리다가 눈을 크게 떴다. 뱀이라고 생각했던 그것은 알렉산더 위에 올라타 앉아있는 매그너스의 다리였다.

“그게..., 뭐예요?”

매끈한 광택으로 빛나는 검은색 스타킹 아래로 매그너스의 허벅지 근육이 드러나 은은하게 비치고 있었다. 상황과 눈앞에 보이는 것에 놀란 알렉산더의 표정을 본 매그너스가 수줍게 웃었다.

“그게 말야... 조금 새로운 것도 해보고 싶어서. 괜찮지?”

괜찮고 아니고가 아니라, 아직 대답도 하지 않았는데 매그너스의 스타킹 차림을 본 것만으로 이미 다리 사이에서 빠듯하게 커지는 알렉산더의 물건에 매그너스가 입술을 핥았다.

매그너스가 자신을 뚫어버릴 듯 바라보는 알렉산더의 시선을 의식하면서 고간으로 손가락을 가져갔다. 검은 스타킹 밑에 짓눌린 물건을 지나 손가락이 더 밑으로 들어간다. 얼마 후 날카로운 빛이 나오고, 약한 섬유가 뜯기는 소리가 들렸다. 매그너스의 손끝에서 스타킹이 뚫리고 있었다. 그러더니 매그너스가 작게 신음을 흘렸다. 아직 밑을 만져주거나 들어가지도 않았는데 알렉이 한창 박아댈 때의 그 표정을 지으면서 알렉의 위에서 허리를 흔들어댔다.

"아, 알렉..."

매그너스의 손끝이 지나가는 자리의 맨살 위로 검은 선이 생기면서 살이 갈라졌다. 갈라져? 그 의미를 생각해내자, 뒷덜미가 선뜩할 정도로 쾌감이 치고 지나갔다. 매그너스가 다리 사이에 여성기를 만들고 있었다. 손끝이 회음부를 가를 때마다 쾌감에 찬 신음이 이어지고 매그너스의 가느다란 허리가 흔들렸다. 갈라지는 윗부분에 다다르자 손이 바들바들 떨렸다. 이내 짧고 높은 신음 소리를 뱉고 힘이 빠진 매그너스가 알렉산더 위에 풀썩 엎드렸다. 벌써부터 입은 속옷이 젖는 느낌에 아찔해서 살펴보니 자기 손으로 구멍을 열어버린 쾌감에 매그너스가 흘린 애액이 알렉산더의 드로즈 위로 떨어지고 있었다. 알렉산더가 귀 옆에서 작게 할딱거리는 매그너스에게 이를 악물고 말했다.

“당장 이거 풀어요.”

숨소리가 진정된 매그너스가 비척거리며 일어나서는 연인을 풀어주기는커녕 알렉산더의 속옷을 내리며 피식 웃었다. 그러고는 그대로 손가락으로 새로 생긴 구멍을 벌렸다. 그것만으로 자극이 상당한지 신음을 흘리고는 망설임 없이 그 위로 내려앉았다. 이미 잔뜩 젖어있었지만 너무 좁아서 너무 아팠고, 그만큼 미칠 것처럼 좋았다. 매그너스가 한계까지 골반을 벌리며 가느다란 신음을 흘리는 동안 알렉산더가 짧게 욕을 뱉어냈다. 한참만에 길고 두꺼운 물건을 다 삼킨 매그너스가 아무래도 불편한 듯 미간을 찌푸리고 짧은 신음 소리를 냈다. 알렉산더도 자신의 위에 올라타서는 안에 있는 성기가 불편한지 배를 잡고있는 매그너스를 보면서 가만히 있을 수 있을 리가 없었다. 손발목을 결박한 것들을 조금 흔들다가, 자기도 모르게 성기를 꿈틀거려 매그너스에게서 또 짧은 소리를 들어냈다.

 

**

 

“아, 으응, 알렉...”

처음부터 배 부분의 살 위로 자국을 남기며 드나들던 알렉산더의 물건을 힘들어하던 매그너스였다. 귀 옆에서 뜨거운 숨을 뱉어내는 연인은 한계에 달한 것 같았으나, 숨만 헐떡댈 뿐 계속 절정 전에서 알렉의 큰 물건 때문에 힘에 부쳐 흘러내렸다. 몸이 잔뜩 달아오르는데 거기서 빙빙 돌기만 하니 열에 받친 숨소리만 알렉산더의 귓가에 씩씩거렸다. 결국 알렉산더의 손발을 마법으로 풀고는,

“세게 해줘, 응?”

하고 간청해버린다. 한참 전부터 매그너스에게 화 아닌 화가 나버렸던 알렉은 속박이 풀리자마자 매그너스와 연결된 상태로 바로 눕혀서 허벅지를 잡고 크게 당겨 푹, 박아버렸다. 기승위로 얕게 허리만 놀리던 방금 전과 다른 자극에, 매그너스가 쾌감에 찬 비명을 지르다가도 내는 소리가 부끄러운지 입을 막았다. 그 손을 알렉산더가 잡아서는 침대에 고정시키고 허릿짓을 했다. 둘다 잔뜩 부어버린 성기를 부딪칠 때마다 찔걱, 하는 젖은 소리만 났다. 허벅지를 잡고 골반뼈가 부딪칠 정도로 콱콱 박자 매그너스의 다리가 허공에서 힘없이 흔들린다. 얼마 안 가서 매그너스의 검은 손톱이 알렉산더의 등을 긁고, 성기가 잔뜩 수축해 알렉산더를 끊을 듯이 조여왔다. 알렉산더도 한번 더 깊게 박아 매그너스의 안에 쏟아내면서 으르렁거리며 매그너스의 비명소리를 들었다. 한참동안 겹쳐진 채로 숨을 내쉬던 알렉산더가 몸을 슬슬 물리니, 매그너스가 조그맣게 소리를 냈다. 매그너스의 몸에 담고 있던 성기를 빼면서 그 안에 있던 액체들도 후두둑 떨어졌다. 처음보는 매그너스의 성기와 그 근처를 감쌈 검은 스타킹이 흰 액체로 젖어있는 장면에서 가까스로 눈을 뗀 알렉산더가 짐짓 화난 얼굴로 말했다.

“다시는 이러지 마요.”

밑에서 참느라 죽을 뻔했다고요. 화난 표정을 가장했으나 원하는 대로 매그너스를 잔뜩 괴롭히고나서인지 화가 풀려 약하게 투덜거리는 알렉산더에게 매그너스가 나른하게 웃었다.

“그러니까 다음에 묶였을 때는 밑에서 좀 도와줘, My boy.”


End file.
